1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-[(alkylamino)alkyl]-4,5-diaryl-1H-imidazole-1-acetamides, processes for the synthesis of said imidazole-1-acetamides, and methods for treating cardiac arrhythmia in mammals utilizing said imidazole-1-acetamides.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Iradyan et al. [Chemical Abstracts 88: 152498y (1978)] disclose ethyl 4-(substituted-phenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-acetates wherein the substituted phenyl is 4-fluorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, or 4-propoxyphenyl.
Iradyan et al. [CA 83: 79153x (1975)] disclose the reaction of a potassium salt of a 4-arylimidazole with .alpha.-chloroacetamide to produce 4-phenyl-and 4-(substituted-phenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-acetamides wherein the substituted phenyl is 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-propoxyphenyl, or 4-butoxyphenyl. No utility is disclosed in the abstract.
Ezrin et al. [FASEB Journal 2, A1557 (1988)] disclose N-[(diethylamino)propyl]-4,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-acetamide fumarate as an antiarrhythmic agent.
European patent application No. 299407, published Jan. 18, 1989, discloses a series of 4,5-diaryl-1H-pyrazole-1-alkanamides as antiarrhythmic agents.